Sombras de tu pasado
by Divine Hathor
Summary: Katniss se encuentra destrosada a causa del odio de Peeta Mellark, simplemente su confusión la aniquila dia tras dia en el distrito trece. Necesita fuerzas para tratar de levantar a un joven que durante el vasallaje le obsequio una perla, perla que para ella representa el alma y el amor de su eterno enamorado.
1. Sombras

_**Sombras.**_

Recuerdo que un día mientras nos encontrábamos en el vasallaje, Peeta me dijo que estaba completamente enamorado de mí, que no me dejaría sola. Aun pienso en el momento en que quise matarlo para protegerlo de Snow y de los agentes de la paz. Me siento culpable, culpable de no haber impedido que Peeta estuviera en manos de aquella serpiente de rosas, gracias a él Peeta me odia, simplemente me mira como una enemiga, como un espantoso muto. Quiero venganza, quiero recuperar a la única persona que se ha fijado en mí por ser como soy, quiero recuperar a aquel hombre tierno y dulce que por primera vez bese.

Pensar en aquel beso tan tierno que me dio en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, me recuerdan tanto al atardecer que a Peeta le encantaban, ahora solo es un recuerdo que a mí me pertenece. Lloro a solas cada anochecer ya que temo de que alguien mire lo débil que puedo ser; sin embargo no me importa que Gale venga a tratar de consolarme, porque ahora que Peeta solo desea aniquilarme cada vez que me ve, me doy cuenta que es él a la persona que quiero a mi lado.

La perla que me regalo mientras compartíamos comida con Finnick y Johanna Manson ahora es el tesoro más grande que puede tener una chica, tan solo por el simple hecho de que el antiguo Peeta Mellark me la haya obsequiado con amor.

Me siento sola, nadie me entiende, ni el mismo Gale que era la persona en la que mas confiaba, ahora lo veo como un gran enemigo, de hecho todos a mi alrededor son mis enemigos, aunque para ser sincera últimamente a Finnick Odair lo considero como una gran amigo, sabe lo que siento cada vez que mi mentor me dice que Peeta solo recuerda mentiras provocadas por las rastiavispulas, sinceramente no se si odiar a peeta o amarlo con todo y sus desprecios hacia mi, lo único que si se, es que me duele en lo mas profundo de mi corazón todo lo que esta pasando.

Peeta, mi Peeta me culpa por la muerte de sus padres, me culpa por la destrucción del distrito 12, y yo me culpo por todo lo que esta pasando a mí alrededor, por mi culpa Cinna esta muerto, por mi culpa mi distrito, mi hogar esta muerto. Muchas veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor para todos que hubiera matado a Peeta en la arena de los setenta y cuatro o que hubiera acabado con mi vida comiéndome la jaula nocturna.

Haymich, creo que me ha abandonado ya que tiene días que no conozco de su paradero, según los comentarios de Beetee esta tratando de ayudar a recuperarse a Peeta, cosa que yo no tengo permitido por dos simples razones, una yo soy el sinsajo de los rebeldes y no pueden permitirse perder a una pieza clave del movimiento, no después de que casi la pierden por culpa de los recuerdos alterados de Peeta. En segunda porque cada vez que pienso en él, recuerdo las crueles palabras que me dijo cuando el propio Peeta pidió platicar conmigo a solas:

-no eres tan atractiva, ni mucho menos simpática así que no comprendo como pueden decir que yo te amaba.

Sinceramente esas palabras me destrozaron, había perdido al diente de león de primavera que llenaba de calidez mis sueños, ahora solo tengo a Prim, aquel pajarillo que aun me da amor cuando lo necesito, ella es la única que aun me recuerda porque tengo que continuar con vida. Me encontró recostada en mi cama y exactamente hoy extraño más que nunca a Peeta Mellark, ¿Por qué? Por una simple razón, porque hace una hora estuve platicando con Finnick de cómo es que se enamoro de Annie. Su historia me pareció tan tierna, pero a la vez me hizo recordar a Peeta, me hizo recordar cuando Peeta por primera vez me acaricio la mejilla y me beso tiernamente mientras nos ocultábamos de los peligros de la arena de los primeros juegos en los que participamos. Quiero venganza en contra del capitolio, pero principalmente contra Snow por haber matado el amor que Peeta me tenia, ¡me arrebato lo mas bello de toda mi maldita vida! La verdad me siento tan perdida, sin rumbo, sin ganas de continuar porque sinceramente dudo en que el Peeta que me amaba vuelva a mí.

Hace unos días Plutarch platico conmigo sobre él, me dijo que el esta tan confundido como yo porque todo mundo le muestra las imágenes de nuestro romance en la arena creada por Claudius, pero también el conserva el recuerdo de cuando me observo besando a Gale cuando estaba inconsciente por culpa de los latigazos, y sobre todo llevaba consigo el recuerdo de mi decisión de quedarme con Gale y no con él, en verdad creo que ambos estamos tan confundido, y la pregunta que yo misma me realizo día con día es la siguiente, ¿de quién realmente estoy enamorada? O mejor dicho ¿realmente estoy enamorada de alguno de los dos?

Pasaron los días, yo estaba completamente distraída a la hora del desayuno, en primera porque tenia días que no veía a Gale y en segunda porque a Peeta le permitieron reunirse con todas las personas del 13 y las pocas de casa, sin embargo el no me miraba como lo hacia al principio, sino que lo hacia con una mirada de odio combinada con tristeza, que estoy casi segura que me odiara eternamente por haber sido la principal causante por la muerte de su familia y por la cruel tortura que sufrió en el capitolio. Sin embargo se acerco a la mesa en donde compartía mis alimentos con Finnick, Johanna, Annie y Beetee, tomo asiento y comenzó a platicar con todos los que estábamos reunidos, aunque yo trataba de evitarlo por miedo a su desprecio.

-buenos días a todos, ¿puedo hacerles compañía? –pregunto Peeta mientras se acercaba con su bandeja de comida.

-por supuesto, siéntate a lado mío –respondió Annie mientras le abría espacio a aquel joven que no despegaba su mirada de la mía.

-nos alegra que ya estés mucho mejor Peeta, la verdad creí que jamás te recuperaríamos –dijo Finnick quien se encontraba del lado derecho de Annie.

-estoy mucho mejor, aunque aun no confío en muchas cosas, la verdad ya no se que creer, si en mis recuerdos o en lo que me dicen las personas que me rodean.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Peeta, yo estaba apunto de responder a esa pregunta suya pero tuve que contenerme a dar mi respuesta, porque si ya me veía como una enemiga que podría esperar si lo atacaba. Pasaron algunos segundos cuando de pronto atrás de mí apareció Gale con su mirada llena de venganza y seriedad, que lleva consigo desde que llego al distrito 13.

-hola Katniss, puedo tomar asiento junto a ti –me pregunto.

-adelante Gale, no necesitas pedirme permiso para sentarte en este lugar, al fin y al cabo tu ya eres una persona muy importante para Coin y el distrito 13, o me equivoco –respondí sin voltear, ya que mi mirada se encontraba fijamente hacia mi plato que contenía sopa de nabos.

Gale no dio respuesta alguna, pero claramente podía imaginarme lo que pasaba por su mente, seguramente pudo haber pensado "creo que te estas volviendo loca Katniss" o "como es posible que pienses eso, si tu eres el sinsajo que nos guía a levantarnos en armas en contra del capitolio". La verdad el Gale en el que yo confiaba murió el día del bombardeo y ahora me cuesta tanto trabajo confiar en todos, porque por alguna razón siento que tanto Gale como Haymich me ocultan información sobre el ataque hacia el capitolio. Pero bueno creo que por el momento solo tengo que concentrarme en proteger a mi hermanita, a mi madre y a Peeta, aunque él ya ni siquiera me considere una amiga como me lo dijo aquel día mientras nos dirigíamos al distrito 11, en la dichosa gira de la victoria de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre.

-Katniss, tu que piensas sobre la ultima propo que gravamos, para mi que a Snow se le cayeron los pantalones al momento de revelar sus mas terribles secretos, no lo crees –dijo Finnick al interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-si, supongo que se debió haber impactado con tan precisa información y más porque fue revelada ante todo Panem, aunque esa información tuya no fue de mucha ayuda para recuperar al verdadero Peeta –respondí nostálgicamente, con la voz casi quebrada aunque tuve que soportar las ganas de llorar porque no quería demostrar lo débil que puedo ser ante una situación difícil y mucho menos estando a lado de Gale.

-no comprendo de lo que hablan sinceramente, ¿de que propos hablan? Y bueno a mi parecer supongo que Katniss supo fingir perfectamente, ya que fingió excelente que me amaba en las dos arenas del capitolio, verdad –dijo Peeta sin dejar de mirarme con rencor.

-¡cállate Peeta! Tu no sabes nada sobre mis sentimientos, ahora que lo veo con mas claridad yo no soy la que se convirtió en un muto del capitolio, sino quien se convirtió en un muto eres tú –respondí furiosamente mientras que de mis ojos escapaban lagrimas incesantes, no soportaba ver a Peeta así que abandone mi asiento y mis alimentos para ocultarme de todas las personas que podrían hacerme daño, incluyendo a Gale.

Me oculte donde siempre, detrás de un montón de tuberías para llorar tranquilamente pero sin previo aviso apareció mi pequeño tesoro a tratar de consolarme y de darme un buen consejo.

-¿Por qué lloras Katniss? Sabes que no me gusta verte triste y mucho menos llorar –me dijo mi hermanita mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus suaves manos que me mostraban ternura y calor.

-no es por nada Prim, solo tuve una mala mañana eso es todo –dije mientras la abrasaba fuertemente para ocultar mi tristeza entre su ropa.

-tu no puedes mentirme Katniss, se que lloras por Peeta, pero estoy segura que el se comporta así porque esta confundido al igual que tu y mas porque el recuerda que tu preferiste a Gale que a él –respondió mientras apartaba gentilmente mi cabeza de su cuerpo para fijar su mirada en mi rostro que se encontraba empapado de lagrimas.

-quieres decir que tal vez Peeta ya recuerde todo sobre mi, pero que muy en el fondo esta herido y por ello actúa así conmigo.

-si, recuerdas cuando besaste a Peeta en tus primeros juegos, Gale vio como lo besaste, como arriesgaste tu vida por él y por ultimo estabas a punto de suicidarte junto a él.

-si lo recuerdo Prim, ¿pero a que viene todo eso? Sinceramente no comprendo lo que quieres decirme.

-Gale decía amarte pero jamás tuvo el valor para confesártelo hasta que te vio a lado de Peeta; sino mal recuerdo Gale cambio contigo, es decir se aparto de ti, te miraba con una mirada muy similar a la de Peeta o ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de eso Katniss? –respondió mientras me acariciaba mi cabello.

La verdad es que jamás lo había visto de esa forma, pero pienso que es algo imposible porque Peeta aun me mira con odio y con temor, lo que quiere decir que él ya no volverá a amarme como lo hacia aquel joven que tiernamente me regalo una perla blanca, que ahora yo atesoro como si fuera el alma de aquella persona que se quedo en manos de Snow por mi causa.


	2. Sombras continuación

¿Qué desearía si se me fuera concedido un deseo en estos momentos? Lo que más desearía en estos momentos es poder regresar el tiempo para que Peeta volviera abrazarme y acariciarme tan gentilmente.

-Katniss, sé que no soy de mucha ayuda porque no conozco lo que es enamorarse de alguien, pero si puedo asegurarte que el antiguo Peeta sigue ahí, solo que tienes que encontrarlo en lo más profundo de su alma –me aseguro mi pequeña hermana mientras me tomaba las manos para darme confianza, cosa que a mí me hacía muchísima falta.

-gracias por el consejo patito, en verdad creo que me hacía mucha falta que alguien me escuchara –dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, porque por alguna razón mis lágrimas no paraban.

Después de aquel abrazo Prim se dirigió al hospital con mi madre, mientras que yo me dirigía hacia el cuartel general para practicar con mi nuevo armamento. Sin embargo al llegar con Beetee el miro mi espantosa mirada llena de tristeza y me pregunto:

-¿Qué te sucede Katniss?

-no me sucede nada Beetee, lo que pasa es que me entro una basurita en el ojo –respondí fríamente porque no quería que nadie viera lo débil que puedo ser, y más porque me estoy derrumbando por dentro por culpa de un sentimiento que jamás en mi vida había experimentado.

-y crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de la basurita en el ojo, no soy tonto Katniss, tu lloras porque Peeta no puede ni mirarte a los ojos sin que intente matarte –respondió molestamente, porque a leguas podía verse en mi mirada que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era olvidar a Peeta.

-creo que no soy muy buena ocultando mis sentimientos, verdad –respondí sin dejar a que Beetee observara mis ojos, ya que nuevamente estaban a punto de escaparse mis espantosas lágrimas. Sinceramente no comprendo porque no paro de llorar por Peeta si eso jamás me había sucedido más que con la muerte de mi querido padre, después de ahí ya no había vuelto a llorar por nadie hasta ahora.

-Querida, es bueno ocultar los sentimientos cuando hay personas a tu alrededor que pueden lastimarte por medio de ellos, pero cuando no hay nadie de que temer porque no mostrar lo que uno siente, no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez por ello Peeta se niega a recordarte como en realidad eres –dijo mientras se acercaba con su silla de ruedas hacia mi desconcentrada mirada.

-recordarle como soy realmente, bueno creo que eso no es muy buena idea sabes, porque lo único que recordaría de mis seria que soy una chica ruda, orgullosa, antisocial, para nada atractiva, sin sentimientos y sobre todo una farsante que hirió sus sentimientos.

-creo que es inútil hacerte recapacitar, pero bueno si te niegas a entender lo que en realidad quiero darte entender será mejor que continuemos con tu entrenamiento –me dijo furiosamente mientras se alejaba de mi para dirigirse a darme mi arco y mis flechas.

Comencé mi entrenamiento demasiado desmotivada para mi gusto, pero es verdad que mientras entrenaba no dejaba de pensar en aquel joven que me demostró un alma pura en la arena, ¿Qué podía hacer sin motivación y sin mi chico del pan? Bueno pues la respuesta es muy obvia, esperar a morir, pero no sin antes haber acabado con Snow. Después de mis tres horas de entrenamiento con Beetee pase a buscar a Finnick, en verdad lo necesitaba sin embargo cuando llegue a su pequeño departamento me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa por así decirlo; Peeta se encontraba platicando con la única persona que podía entender sobre mis sentimientos, así que después de ver a ambos chicos me retire a las afueras del distrito 13 para cazar como había sido mi acuerdo con Coin.

Al paso de los minutos comencé a correr desenfrenada por el prado para despejar mi mente, me funciono perfectamente aunque al sacar la pequeña perla que se encontraba en uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón, mi corazón se partió nuevamente en dos, así que después de mirarla fijamente por unos minutos la bese tiernamente como si fueran los labios de Peeta y la volvía guardar en mi bolsillo. Termino mi hora de caza y aunque no deseaba volver al interior del 13 tenía que volver, porque ahí en una de las partes subterráneas de la cuidad se encontraba mi pequeña hermana Primrose. Volvía a lo que yo llamaba prisión, y justamente al entrar me topé con Gale quien me dijo:

-Hola Katniss, te tengo muy buenas noticias –dijo al tomarme de los hombros para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-de que se trata esta vez Gale, ¿Qué acaso Coin ya te ha nombrado vicepresidente o algo por el estilo? –dije sarcásticamente.

-no Katniss, la buena noticia es que atacaremos al capitolio en cinco días, no te parece perfecto, al fin los distritos podremos tener venganza contra esos asesinos.

-así, me parece perfecto aunque yo supongo que tu iras liderando ya que eres el consentido de nuestra querida presidenta verdad –respondí en tono de furia, ya que en verdad me molestaba tanto su odio hacia el capitolio, bueno alguna vez yo también odie al capitolio pero al estar ahí pude darme cuenta que no todos en aquel lugar son como pensaba y un claro ejemplo de ello era Cinna, aquel gran amigo al que le debo tanto.

-sabes algo Gale, creo que tanto las personas del capitolio como la de los distritos somos completamente iguales y un ejemplo claro está en mi equipo de preparación y en los Avox que se encuentran en la capital, y pienso que Peeta tenía razón al decir todas esas palabras sobre nuestra rendición en aquellas propos por televisión.

-¿de qué hablas Katniss? ¡¿Que acaso ya olvidaste que ellos fueron los que intentaron matarte dos veces en aquella arena?!, ¡¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste que gracias a ellos perdiste gran parte de tu infancia?!, ¡¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste todas aquellas horas que criticamos al capitolio en el bosque?!

-claro que no Gale, pero es que no soporto ver cómo es que por mi culpa mueren cientos de personas y la verdad si seguimos así terminaremos por acabar con todo Panem.

-Katniss, reacciona, ya es tiempo de nuestra venganza y ya es hora de que terminemos con Snow y sus estúpidos juegos del hambre –me dijo con bastante furia que en verdad en ese momento desconocí a él Gale que conocí en el prado del distrito 12; sin embargo en cierta parte tiene razón porque gracias a la tiranía de Snow ya no concilio el sueño, sufro por el bienestar de Peeta y para dar el golpe final asesino a casi todas las personas de mi distrito. Si ahora que lo pienso si quiero venganza pero no en contra de las personas de capitolio, sino contra de aquella serpiente de rosas que torturo de la manera más cruel a la única persona que me amaba sinceramente.

-tienes razón Gale, tendré mi venganza pero lo hare yo a mi manera, ahora con tu permiso que tengo asuntos más importantes que atender –respondí furiosa, para después de ellos pasar a retirarme hacia mi habitación de hospital en donde nadie se preocupaba por Katniss Everdeen, sino por su preciado sinsajo.

Pasaron las horas y no sabía qué hacer con exactitud, ya que me urgía hablar con Finnick Odair para preguntarle sobre Peeta, pero si me acercaba de esa manera enamorada en la que he estado actuando solo mostraría que soy débil y perdería por completo la confianza que los trece distritos que se encomendaron en mí, ¿pero que pudo hacer si estoy más que inquieta? Hasta que de pronto mi respuesta llego a mi puerta, era Finnick quien se acercó a charlar conmigo en mi habitación sobre mi plática con Beetee y a darme información sobre Peeta, aunque cuando comenzó con su largo discurso me desequilibro por completo porque comenzó regañándome, cosa que nadie en su vida había hecho conmigo.

-Katniss sé que no es correcto que te regañe y más sabiendo que ni tu ni Peeta tienen la culpa de nada, pero como te atreves a decir que Peeta simplemente estaba encaprichado contigo y que nunca te amo, y luego como se te ocurre decir que tu no tiene ninguna cualidad positiva –me dijo en tono bastante fuerte, ya que al parecer en verdad se encontraba bastante furioso conmigo.

-haber Finn, para empezar yo jamás le dije a Beetee que pensaba que Peeta jamás me amo, pero lo que si reconozco es que dije cosas horribles sobre mi persona porque en realidad eso es lo que soy.

-ya sabía que tu no dijiste nada sobre el amor de Peeta pero así Beetee y yo lo interpretamos, y con respecto a tu persona estas en un completo error sabes, porque en realidad eres una chica fuerte que ha soportado infinidad de cosas que no cualquiera logra superar, tan solo mira a mi Annie aun lleva consigo las secuelas de los juegos en los que participo y tú que ya has participado en dos juegos, perdiste a tu padre y tuviste que sacrificar todo por mantener a salvo a tu hermana dices que eres insignificante para Peeta y nosotros tus amigos.

-tan solo mírame Finnick, no soy exactamente la persona que todos esperan. Si nos ponemos a pensar lo único que he causado en todo este tiempo son muertes, y la más horrible que he presenciado es la de un anciano en el distrito 11 cuando me vi forzada a dar un discurso para memorar a Rue –dije sin más auge porque sinceramente ya estaba harta de esta arena, de continuar estos juegos y de verme obligada a ver a mi hermanita en esta infernal arena originada por Snow y los distritos de Panem; a veces quisiera escapar de mi mente, de esta espantosa pesadilla que inunda mi conciencia, mis sentidos, mi alma y hasta mi espíritu de lucha.

-Katniss, siempre has tenido un propósito en esta vida y esa es proteger a tu hermanita del peligro. Así que si en verdad tu misión es proteger a Prim y a Peeta como según me dijo Haymich no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente.

Recuerdo que tan pronto escuche aquellos nombres mi mente y mi espíritu de lucha se levantaron del más profundo abismo y recordé la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma la primera vez que participe en los juegos del hambre, sin olvidar la promesa que me hice al estar con Peeta en el capitolio mientras esperábamos despedirnos para entrar al vasallaje.

-tienes razón Finn, luchare y me podre de pie para que todo mundo pueda observar mi alma ardiente de furia y amor. Es más, hoy le diré a Coin que yo también participare en la invasión hacia el capitolio y no me importara si acepta que vaya o no –respondí bastante decidida, que después de aquella respuesta Finnick me abrazo con tanta alegría que me hizo recordar al chico del pan de quien me enamore sin saber cómo sucedió.

-me alegra ver que ha vuelto la chica fuerte que conocí en el vasallaje, bueno ahora con tu permiso Katniss –me dijo en compañía de una gran sonrisa, para después de ello pasar un tiempo de calidad con Annie Cresta quien ahora era su esposa.

Después de aquella conversación paso una hora más, eran las 17:00 pm y exactamente en ese momento me arme de valor para exigirle a Coin que me mandara como soldado especial para la invasión hacia el capitolio, pero su respuesta no fue exactamente la que yo esperaba ya que su respuesta fue un rotundo no, aunque puso muchas "razones" para según ella proteger a su sinsajo.


End file.
